


Overtaken

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A look at the deaths of my favorites, told in first person POVs.





	1. Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark clouds have come.

The sunlight filtered through the windows. But it was not enough. It would never be enough.

The dark clouds have come, and I could no longer run through the fields underneath the sun like I used to.

I am the sort of person who enjoys other people's happiness above my own. My brother enjoyed watching me as I played underneath the sun. 

He compared me to an Elf, and I could understand it. Could understand the way he saw me, even if I didn't entirely agree with that.

He'll be devastated, I knew that he would. My parents would be devastated too.

But it is what it is, and it is pointless to try and resist it.

My breathing gets heavier, and I know that this is the end for me.

I've always been smarter than many thought I was.

I close my eyes for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry every time.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride comes before the fall.

It has been said that one's fate is pre-determined.

I was never one to believe in this.

Until now.

He stands before me, with sword in one hand and a wrench in the other.

His mouth is a thin line, and his eyes are blazing with fire stronger than any other.

He sheathes his sword and advances towards me, with grim determination.

He grabs my arm with his, and flips me over, holding my arm with a vice grip. Then he brings the wrench down and I hear the tell-tale snap of the bone, and then I feel the searing pain.

"He will never forgive you for this." I rasp

"He is dead, as are several other noble fighters, thanks to you." my opponent says "It's time for you to join them, I think."

Then he lifted me as if I weighed nothing, and jumped upon one of the ledges.

"Take a good look at the destruction you caused." he declares 

And I do. There are fires down below, fires that weren't there yesterday. I am responsible for them.

"No one else, be they Elf or man, will recall you or your name favorably. Neither will any Elf or Man bear your name, ever again." he foretells "Goodbye, and may your sins torment you eternally."

And then he threw me from the edge of the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some of the hardest things I wrote, and this is no exception.


	3. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing remains.

What does one have left when one loses everything?

I didn't know the answer to this, nor did I care to.

All I have now is darkness that my life has become.

I have nothing left to live for.

Morgoth had won, again.

He always has.

Everything I touched fell to ruin, just as he said.

And now it's my turn to fall to ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am close to tears.


	4. Mother and Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bond that exists between mother and child.

"Do you regret it?" he asks me, moving closer to my side "You must, after....."

That sentence is left unfinished as I raise a hand to stop him from saying more, even though we both know what he'd say.

"Never." I look into his eyes and wrap my arms around his body "I would do it all over again, despite knowing what transpired."

"Why?" he asks

"Because I am a mother." I reply "There is a bond which exists between mother and child, even if few people understand it."

He looks away, guilt evident in his eyes. I grab his chin and force him to look at me again.

"I am a mother, and you're my child." I say "No matter what they say, they can't change this simple fact. And if they try to hurt you, they will have to go through me first."

He buries his head into my tunic and cries his heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love of the mother is the strongest force in the universe.


	5. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shall burn.

It was exhausting, and I couldn't take it anymore. 

When I looked at my hands, I saw blood.

Blood of the innocent.

I hear their cries, cries of agony.

The same agony I am feeling right now, both physical and emotional.

Maybe it's time I joined them.

I should return to the place I came from.

The fires danced down below, beckoning me to their fiery embrace.

And for once, I will listen.

I will do the right thing.

I shall erase myself from history. 

No one will know who I really was.

And maybe my sins shall be redeemed, and the blood on my hands would finally disappear for good.


	6. Into the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sea is calm. It can nurture, and yet it can also destroy.

This is the end.

I could have done something, anything. I could have made my plans more thorough. 

I never should have let him claim what was mine.

I would have brought back my home from the jaws of destruction.

I could have restored the good customs from the days of yore.

I could have done all of this, if I only had the courage to thrust a dagger into his heart.

Yet, I was a coward, in spite of the noble blood I carried.

And now, it is too late.

I'll do this one final act of repentance.

And maybe the Gods will have mercy on me.

The wave overtakes me, and washes me away.

And there is only one thought in my head.

I found peace.


End file.
